Lacertal dinofolk
A race descended from velociraptor, the Lacertals tend to be afraid of humans. Therefore, not many are seen in human company. They tend to be shy, although some may adventure with humans as a social study. Adventuring lacertals tend to have traits of true bravery and heroism. Physical Description Lacertals are a race of scalykind that is marked by their terrible toe claw and the feathers on their heads. They have no tail, since their tails end in a coccyx – like tail bone. Sometimes there are throwbacks where a tail is generated, but they are rare. Males on average stand at nearly six feet, with those above six feet being uncommon. Females stand around five feet six on average with six feet specimens also being uncommon. Lacertals have four fingers and a thumb, plus they have a hatching claw on their middle finger. Their eyes range from green, to red, to brown, to gold. With green eyes considered to be special. Their skin is also soft to the touch, as soft as snake’s skin – which is red, or green beige, or brown, or black. Sometimes, there is a pattern of brown dots on their skin. These patterns tell the difference between the sexes, as the females have more. The skin is naked except for the feathers on their head. The feathered hair tends to be more colorful. Lacertals have sensitive scales running down their back. They use these scales for sunning themselves, and their belly button is found along their spine behind these scales. The sensitive scales have many nerve endings as well. They typically go about either wearing a voluminous robe, to prevent discomfort, or a loincloth for simple modesty. Females have breasts and males have chests. The young are breastfed, then weaned on ground meat. Once they are old enough to have teeth, they can eat meat and other food items. The lacertals can eat most anything, but they prefer meat as they are descended from pack hunters turned persistent hunters. They are also awakened, meaning that they are psychically active. Society The lacertals have a complex society. It’s as typical as human society, with everyone given a complex job according to their talents. They will say to a person that all you can do is make this, so that’s all you do. Each lacertal is given a unique name according to their job. Also they have a name given to them according to their familiar group. Currently, they live in large caves where they have artificial light and a complete ecosystem is available. Lacertals also have a strong tradition of secular studies and the sciences. So many of them study social studies and arcane pursuits. Those that study social studies often leave the caves and adventure amongst men, same with those that study magic. Relationships The lacertals are afraid of humans because of something that happened in the past to divide the two races. Because of this, they believe that humans are demons and vice versa. Although lacertals get along with other sapient groups including the elves, and especially the dwarves. They don’t get along well with the drow and many other types of humanoids, like orcs. They compete with goblins and orcs. Religon The Lacertals believe that they evolved from iguanodon, but they come from velociraptor mongoliensis. They also believe that all humans are devils and that they forced them to live in caves. Therefore, fear of human Man dominates their psyche because of their religions. Many of their priests exploit this fear to get gain. Adventures The Lacertals who adventure with men are overcoming a deep religious fear of Mankind. They come out of their caves because they are curious if Mankind is as evil as their priests say they are. They may also have some personal reasons for adventuring out of their caves and into the sunlight. Male Names Shishak, Demithippus, Cyrixi, Sotysios, Xanthitus, Lichastus, Brasos, Thimaris, Cyrathan, Celathis, Phrixiss Female Names Anthinix, Aelise, Daphophis, Pasessei, Thosthise, Mathali. Athyxio, Nephacia, Prosephine, Prosoesa Lacertal Racial Traits Medium Reptilian Humanoid (Dinosaur) (10 RP total)' * '+2 Dexterity, +2 Intelligence, -2 Constitution:' The lacertals are fast and agile, both in body and in mind; but they lack strength of health. * '''Base Speed:' The lacertals have a base speed of 30 ft. * Cave Dweller: ''' the lacertals gain a +1 bonus on Knowledge (dungeoneering) and Survival checks made underground. (1 RP) * '''Emissary: Once per day, lacertals can roll twice when making a Bluff or Diplomacy check and take the better roll.(1 RP) * Keen Senses: Lacertals receive a +2 racial bonus on Perception checks. (1 RP) * Sprinters: '''The lacertals are descended from a group of cursorial hunters that do sprint. They gain a +10 foot racial bonus to their speed when using the charge, run, or withdraw actions. (1 RP) * '''Natural Weapon: because of their claws on their feet, lacertals can kick with them and can do 1d4 points of damage. This is a secondary attack if a weapon is in hand, or a primary one without a weapon. (2 RP) * Naturally Psionic: '''The lacertals are a psionically active race. A lacertal gains the Wild Talent feat as a bonus feat at 1st level. If a lacertal takes levels in a psionic class, she instead gains the Psionic Talent feat. * '''Languages: '''Lacertals begin play speaking Draconic and Common. Lacertals with high intelligence may learn to speak Elvish, Dwarven, Orcish, Goblin, Sylvan, Aklo, and Celestial. Alternate Racial Traits The following racial traits may be selected instead of standard lacertal racial traits. Consult your GM before selecting any of these new options. '''Academician: Some lacertals are more academically inclined than their kin. Lacertals with this racial trait gain a +2 bonus on any single Knowledge skill. This racial trait replaces the emissary racial trait. Arcane Focus: Some lacertal families have traditions of producing wizards (and other arcane spellcasters) that they raise their children with the assumption each is destined to be a powerful magic-user, with little need for mundane concerns such as skill with weapons. Lacertals with this racial trait gain a +2 racial bonus on concentration checks made to cast arcane spells defensively. This racial trait replaces Naturally Psionic. Desert Runner: Some lacertals thrive in the deepest deserts, forever roaming across burned and parched lands. Lacertals with this racial trait receive a +4 racial bonus on Constitution checks and Fortitude saves to avoid fatigue, exhaustion, or ill effects from running, forced marches, starvation, thirst, or hot or cold environments. This racial trait replaces Naturally Psionic. Explorer: Many lacertals are obsessed with seeing as much of the world as possible, rather than perfecting their social studies or science degrees. These lacertals gain a +2 racial bonus on Climb checks and checks for one Knowledge skill of their choice. This racial trait replaces emissary and cave dweller. Fleet-Footed: While all lacertals are naturally lithe and agile, some also are naturally speedy and have a strong desire to rush into situations rather than worrying about looking ahead. Lacertals with this racial trait receive Run as a bonus feat and a +2 racial bonus on initiative checks. This racial trait replaces keen senses and emissary. Favored Class Options Aegis: '''+1/4 AC to an Astral Suit when it's armor or an juggernaut. '''Cryptic: 1 extra power known. Druid: Add +1/3 to the druid's natural armor bonus when using wild shape. Fighter: Add +1 to the fighter's CMD when resisting a disarm or sunder attempt. Marksman: 1 extra power known. Monk: Add +1/4 point to the monk’s ki pool. Psion: '''+1/4 to the save DC of powers manifested. '''Soulknife: Add +1 to the soulknife’s CMD when resisting two combat maneuvers of the character’s choice. Summoner: The amount of time the summoner must spend to summon his eidolon is reduced by 1 round, to a minimum of 1 round. Vitalist: Add one extra person to the lacertal Vitalist's collective. Wizard: Select one arcane school power at 1st level that is normally usable a number of times per day equal to 3 + the wizard's Intelligence modifier. The wizard adds +1/2 to the number of uses per day of that arcane school power. Category:Velociraptor Category:Dinosaurs Category:Dinosauria Category:Ten Scalykind Races Category:Dinofolk